User talk:KazMx
I've been banned Greetings,KazMx.I've been banned on November 8,but I do not know why.The reason indicated is Vandalism,tho I do not remember writing anything in that particular date.However,I remember writing something,but nothing comes in mind.The ban remains until February 2011,or November 2011,I don't know which one of those.Furthermore,I'm a noob to forums,true that,so if I receive a personal response,where should I look to see it? Regards,MANROOTH-League player. :I can't find anything about you being blocked near that date, it could have your IP, and you are logged in, that's why you can edit even here. Sam 3010 15:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) new thread at forum http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Masteries_Table Please read and comment as this needs your contributionSam 3010 01:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I just created a patch history for Morgana, but I was logged out. Is there anyway for me to recieve credit? Credit I created a patch history for Morgana, however, I was not signed in when I created it. Is there anyway I can recieve credit. And I sent this message already, I just forgot to sign <.< Ahism 17:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well sry, but no it is not really posible. At lest for not in my powers. I will make sure you recieve the credit in the community corner of this week. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Heyo Under the Featured Champions page, you or Sam said that the strategy/background pages for certain champs were messy. How can we clean those up and make them better organized?Ahism 13:23, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi I created League of Legends Finland Wiki, could I use some images there which are used in this Wiki? (for example champion, spell and item images) And could I copy some bigger things like items column from this page? Koiranpentu 15:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Of course the more the merrier. If you need any assistance just contact me through any of the next forms. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:56, November 23, 2010 (UTC) checklist hey is any user allowed to put checklists on their user pages. JFSab117 20:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :JFSab117 is my brother not a sockpuppet of me. He lost his password so what should he do? LoLSonaMaven66 23:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) thnx thnx ill put it in right now. ps: this is my different account i lost my password in my old account. not trying to sockpuppet Jfsab117 15:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Connections Greetings KazMx, As a top editor who has presented oneself with the benevolence, studiousness and professionalism of a Demacian general I thought I'll run this pass you first; Recently I came upon this forum post about the links Champions have to various places in Runeterra and want to know your opinion and if you, Nystus or anyone have any info to confirm some of the missing Champion residences and origins that are mentioned there. Particularly where Kayle resides, Sivir's residence(s), Malphite's residence and also the location of Karthus' Howling Marsh for entry under Runeterra. Thank you for taking the time to consider this. JustinBlade 12:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :That won't say anything we don't already know 14:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't be like that Nystus, but indeed that area is already covered, thanks anyway. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Rigth side lis now left? Did you change the right panel so it got to the left side? Or is it just my PC? If you changed it, please changed it back it looks confusing and some panels have stopped working with the change, like the Achievements Panel. Sam 3010 20:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sry sam I haven't change anything, you should check your broser, and preferences to see if something is wrong. - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I am Sam, I'm in another computer and everything is fine, I will check my PC, and thanks for answering. "Read More" What the fudge is up with that "Read More" section at the bottom of each article? More Wikia brainfarts? 16:30, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've removed 'em... which probably violated the ToU that I did not sign or see or care about 16:54, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha funny, i had them at the top.- KazMx (Message me! ) 17:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Trundle Numbers Got these in a practice if they help anyone. Armor : 22, 24, 27, 30, 33, 35, 38, 41, 43, 46, 49, 51, 54, 57, 60, 62, 65, 68 Magic resist : 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 38, 39, 40, 41, 43, 44, 45, 46, 48, 49, 50, 51, 53 Hp regen : 9, 10, 11, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 22, 23 Mp regen : 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, 10, 10, 10, 11, 11, 12 Decompose : level 1, 2% level 5, 3% level 9, 4% level 12, 5% level 15, 6% Starwrath 19:07, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Page Comments Missing Any idea why I'm unable to see the comments section of wiki pages? Usiar 22:54, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Cassiopeia Square Hey, can I upload the Cassiopeia square art even though she's not yet out? I clicked on her big art then copied her square and saved it. Can I upload it? :You...shopped the square pic from her artwork? -_o Permission denied 23:20, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::We tried that once but there were unexpected problems. Since then we are using only Riot Games artwork, with some few exceptions. - KazMx (Message me! ) 00:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) kazmx a vandalizer! hey kaz this vandalizer ip insulted you on the Garen page. Sam 3010 already blocked him. he vandalized your talk page and insulting you. i undid all his edits. thanks for your cooperation. Jfsab117 03:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Jfsab I did notice, thanks you for the assistance. Wikia width Did I miss something or did the width magically expand overnight? 12:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I believe something was "wrong", but now its back to normal as you can see. - KazMx (Message me! ) 17:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello KazMx! BuyMorePets Here! Hi KazMx! I am BuyMorePets, brother of User:LoLSonaMaven66 and User:Jfsab117, NOT a sock. I am excited to contribute the wiki. Also, I would be glad to chat with you and Sam 3010. Thank you! BuyMorePets 23:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Removed Items Cat Hi Kaz, I started to make a category called removed items (for the Innervating Locket update) and noticed there had been one there but you deleted it in September. Removed items seems logical to me, but with the deletion, I wasn't sure if recreating it was a good idea -- so I figured I'd leave you a message before I made it. Thanks. Fomenta 16:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) In regards to the source of item aura ranges.. Hey, Wriggle here, responding to your comment in this thread where you asked what my sources were. I didn't see your question since it was more than a month after my last post, but I just now had it pointed out to me. My source is the game files themselves - I decompiled the LUA of the various aura effects using LuaDec 5.1 - doesn't do it cleanly, doesn't do it perfectly, but does what I need it to. It crashes and fails to decompile on certain effects, I'm not sure why. An example of such a decompiled LUA can be found here, for Starks' Fervor (heropak_client.zip\data\spells\3050.luaobj). You're looking for the text "Range", which says "Range=1200", which is a parameter of BBForEachUnitInTargetArea. Some other effects besides Auras may use the keyword "Radius", such as an AOE nuke. If you want to decompile some files yourself, the command line is: luadec -dg FILE_TO_DECOMPILE.luaobj > OUTPUT_FILE.lua Hope this helps you out a bit! - Wriggle (Naiad 23:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC)) RE: Hello Hey, how's it going? I appreciate the welcome, since I was really having some problems with the templates. I copy and pasted them, and it just didn't want to work out for me. I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing wrong, but hey, that's how it goes sometimes. Also, I like the image you have at the top of your profile. It looks nice!